The Surprise
by Erika2392
Summary: Riley couldn't make it to her junior prom because she got sick, but what happens when a certain blonde hair boy surprise her on something she will never forget.


**Summary:** Riley couldn't make it to her junior prom because she got sick, but what happens when a certain blonde hair boy surprise her on something she will never forget.

**Author note:** I just want to say thank you reading my last two stories and commented such positive reviews. Those reviews always makes my day. Also, I don't just write stories about Lucas and Riley, I also make videos of them. So it would mean a lot if you check them out. The link to my YouTube channel is on my profile page. So anyways, I hope you like this story and I'll post more stories really soon.

* * *

><p>Riley was lying on her bed, looking though her Facebook feed on her phone. She felt a little jealous when she saw a lot of her classmates posted pictures of prom. She was really upset that she couldn't go to her prom last week because she had a horrible cold.<p>

Maya told Riley she didn't want to go to they're junior prom without her. But, Riley convince Maya to go. Riley would of felt bad if Maya didn't go to prom because of her. Besides, Maya had been working extra shifts at her job to buy her prom dress.

When Lucas found out Riley couldn't go to the prom because she was sick, he decided to skip the prom and visit Riley. Riley was surprise when she saw Lucas standing by her door, holding a plastic bag that had chicken noodle soup in it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What, I can't visit my sick friend?"

"But shouldn't you be at prom?"

Lucas chuckle and smile, "Well one of my best friends wasn't going to prom so why should I."

He went to sit on Riley's bed.

"But you have to go. I'll feel bad if you miss it because of me."

"Riles, it's our junior prom. There's always senior prom. Besides it wouldn't be fun without you there."

Riley bush a little and sigh. "Fine, but if I have bad luck again and get sick or I can't make you next year, you're going to prom without me there."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Hey!"

Lucas smirk. "Yes?'

Riley roll her eyes and chuckle. "So what's in the bag?"

"I brought chicken noddle soup." He said as he pull the plastic container out of the bag.

She smile. "Thanks."

Lucas stayed at Riley's till 10. They were talking and laughing about the silliest things. They've been close friends since 8th grade. When they went on their first date at the end of 7th grade, they decided it'll be too soon for them to start dating. They remained friends but over time they're friendship grew. Some people think they're a couple by the way they act around each other.

Maya even teases Riley by saying, "You guys act like a cheesy couple but you're not even dating yet."

She also tells Riley that she needs to tell Lucas how she feels about him. But, Riley doesn't want to because she's afraid Lucas might reject her and only sees her as a friend.

Maya is getting tired at how clueless Lucas and Riley are. Everyone could tell that those two like each other a lot but don't want to admit how they feel about each other.

As Riley was looking at the prom pictures of her classmates, she wonder what would of happen if she wasn't sick and was able to go to prom.

Would Lucas ask her to be his prom date? Would they have a moment? Would he kiss her and tell her he likes her a lot?

Riley chuckled. _Yeah right. Like Lucas will ever like me Riley, the weird awkward girl. I doubt he'll ever see me as more than a friend. Lucas deserves someone better than just a silly weird girl like me. _

She sigh. _Oh well. Whoever that girl he's meant to be with, would be really lucky to have an amazing, sweet, caring guy like him._

Her phone started to buzz and she saw a text from Lucas.

-**Hey can you come over? It's kind of an** **emergency.**

_Emergency? I wonder what kind of emergency it is._

Riley immediately got out of her bed and ran downstairs. She told her parents that she's going to Lucas's house for a little bit and that she'll be right back.

Riley left her house and jog all the way to Lucas's house. Luckily, he only live a few blocks from her.

She rang the doorbell and the door open and revealing Lucas's mom.

"Riley, sweetie come on in."

Riley smile and walk inside. "Hi Miss. Friar. Is everything okay? Lucas texted me about some sort of emergency."

Miss. Friar chuckle, "Oh yeah. Everything is okay. Lucas just wants to show you something. He's downstairs."

"Well okay. Thank you."

Riley open the door to the basement. As she was heading there, she notice it was a little dark.

"Lucas? Your mom told me you were h-" Before she was able to finish her sentence, she froze and gasp at what she saw.

There were white Christmas lights hanging around the room. There was a small table in the middle of the room. On the table were two candle lights place on it. Next to the table, was Lucas standing there with a handsome smile on his face.

Riley's heart started to race. "Lucas, w-whats all this?

He chuckle. "Well I know how upset you were when you miss prom. So, I decided maybe we should have a prom of our own."

Riley felt her knees gone weak. She looked at him at awe and wanted to cry. "I-I don't know what to say."

Lucas smiled at her and walk towards the stereo and press the on bottom. The song _My Perfect day_ by Mark Johns started to play.

_It´s the things you do for me,_

_It´s the way you make me feel,_

_It´s everything you are,_

_You are my shining star,_

_No matter where you are._

Lucas approach Riley and held out his hand. Riley smile and took his hand.

Lucas then place his hands on her waist while Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck. They started to swayed at the beat of the song.

_And now you are in my life,_

_I feel strange inside..._

_No mountains seem so high,_

_No river seems too wide,_

_Now you're by my side._

Riley started to lay her head on Lucas's shoulder and he held her tight.

_You are the best thing in my life,_

_You are the best thing in my day,_

_You are the one thing in my life_

_You make everything ok,_

_You give me my perfect day. _

Riley then look up and look at Lucas's eyes. "Thank you for all this. This is nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Lucas smile softly. "Well I'm glad you like it." Lucas started to clear his throat and bite his lip. "There's also something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Riley look at him curious, wondering why he looks nervous. "Okay."

He took a deep breath. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. Every moment we share, I wouldn't trade it for anything. You became my best friend, but I always wanted more than just being your friend. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Riley."

Riley's eyes went wide up. Did she heard it right? Did Lucas just tell her what she wanted to hear for a long time?

"You l-love me?"

"Yes."

"I mean, you really love me?" Riley had a big smile on her face.

Lucas chuckle at how adorable she is. He then put his hands on her cheek. "Of course I do. With all my heart."

Riley wanted to scream, to dance all around the room. She couldn't believe what was happing. Lucas just told her he loves her. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I-I love you too Lucas."

Lucas smiled widely. He then lean in and press his lips against hers. Riley kiss him back, feeling giddy and felt like butterflies where in her stomach. As they kiss, nothing else matter. It's just him and her. They're both overwhelmed with joy that they finally admit their feelings toward each other. Now their journey of being together finally begins.

…


End file.
